Inkjet technology has expanded its application to high-speed, commercial and industrial printing, in addition to home and office usage, because of its ability to produce economical, high quality, multi-colored prints. This technology is a non-impact printing method in which an electronic signal controls and directs droplets or a stream of ink that can be deposited on a wide variety of substrates. More specifically, current inkjet printing technology involves forcing the ink drops through small nozzles by thermal ejection, piezoelectric pressure, or oscillation, onto the surface of a media.
As expanded colors and appearances are sought for home or office decorative printing, as well as for commercial package printing, developments have been made to provide inkjet prints and printed articles with specific features related to specialty inks. However, printed articles with such specific features are noticeably limited among current available options. Accordingly, investigations continue into developing media, ink, and/or printed articles that exhibit specific properties other than mere coloration.